Miguel Manara/4
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Miguel Manara '''IV. ''(Refektarz klasztoru Miłosierdzia w Sewilli). '''DON MIGUEL: Ojcze, przychodzę prosić przytułku i obrony. '''PRZEOR: A przed kim że to, mój synu? '''DON MIGUEL: Przed sobą samym. '''PRZEOR: Kto jesteś? '''DON MIGUEL: Manara. '''PRZEOR: ''(cofając się o krok) Niemasz tu dla cię miejsca. Odzianyś wonią stosów płonących. '''DON MIGUEL: To miłość Wiekuistego pożera mię, mój ojcze! ''(pada na kolana). '''PRZEOR: A czego szukasz tu, synu? '''DON MIGUEL: Kary zazdrosnego Bóstwa, pokory serca, miłości rzeczy istotnych. '''PRZEOR: Mówisz do biednego grzesznika. Wstań! Znam wszystkie zbrodnie twe, don Miguelu de Leca, ale trzeba, by mrok zeznania spłynął przez usta jak wstręt. Skrucha serca jest niczem, jeśli się nie wzniesie do ust i goryczą nie zaleje wargi. Więc, jeżeli jesteś istotnie przyjacielem Boga, — to mów! A trzeba, by prawda była nagą, bez zasłony wstydu i bolu. Rzeknij: uczyniłem to, tamto. Mów! '''DON MIGUEL: Nie pracowałem dni sześciu, nie dopełniłem dzieła żadnego, zaś siódmego dnia bluźniłem, plwając na ludzi i Boga. Nie czciłem ojca mego, ani matki mojej: Mój ojciec przeklął mię, a matka z boleści umarła. Kłamałem. Rzekłem stokroć "miłuję", gdy w sercu miałem zły śmiech; ale kłamca może odwołać to, co rzekł, a ja, — jakoż odwołam, com uczynił? Kradłem. Kradłem niewinność. Ale skruszony złoczyńca powraca, a ja, ja zwrócić krzywdy mej nie mogę. Zabijałem. I ofiary moje są czarne grzechem moim wobec Boga, a ich rozpusta mię kala. Pożądałem domu bliźniego mego. Nawet podłożyłem ogień pod dom bliźniego mego. a to był dom, którego nie odbudować murarzom! Uczyniłem to wszystko, uczyniłem to wszystko mój ojcze. ''(cisza). A wówczas, na zawrocie złej drogi mojej zjawiła się kobieta. Była cicha, jako sen wody i piękna, jako miód w plastrze jaśniejący, niewinna, jako uśmiech maluczkich. I poczęła mi mówić o Bogu i nauczyła modlitwy. Wieczorem powtarzałem za nią pacierz, jak dziecko. Girolama imię tej kobiety, mój ojcze. Girolama Carillo de Mendoza imię żony mojej, mój ojcze. '''PRZEOR: Miłość kobiety tej, tej Girolamy, była dobra. Czemuż cię widzę tutaj we łzach, don Miguelu Manaro ? '''DON MIGUEL: Ta kobieta. Ta bardzo słodka, bardzo moja, — ta kobieta, ta Girolama, mój ojcze, — umarła —. '''PRZEOR: Płacz, jeśli trzeba, mój synu; ale płacz, proszę, w ciszy. ''(Modli się chwilę, potem podnosi głowę.) '''DON MIGUEL: Nie powiedziałem jeszcze wszystkiego, mój ojcze... '''PRZEOR: Nie trzeba nam już mówić o tych biednych rzeczach, moje ty wielkie dziecko! — żali słyszysz? To historje, które trza pozostawić tym, którymi rządzi wielka duma małych grzechów. Ale ty, don Miguelu, mój wielki grzeszniku, mój ukochany Synu, co możesz jeszcze mieć mi do wyznania? Któżby nie znał Manary? Oddawna już mam oko na ciebie. My stąd dobrze wszystko widzimy, mimo oczu w brewiarzach. Posłuchaj-że mnie: pozwoliłem ci płakać na mem łonie i płakałeś i krzyczałeś, jak niemowlę. Ale teraz podnoszę palec i widzisz, jako jestem w gniewie? i słyszysz, jako nawołuję — cicho! Co ty wiesz o boleści, mój synu? Co ty wiesz o swej boleści, mój synu? Przyszedłeś tutaj, aby być skarconym, a teraz wymawiasz Pokucie jej głos słodki? Wszyscy oni jednacy. Straszne są zaprawdę te dzieci! ponieważ Bóg jest dobry, chcieliby się Nim zapchać do przesytu. Wyszedłeś z domu, niby po kupno owocu, przyszedłeś, — jesteś tutaj, — więc wszystko dobrze. '''DON MIGUEL: Boję się wielkiego waszego współczucia, mój ojcze: czuje się tak utulon, Otoczon dobrocią... nie należy być tak dobrym, mój ojcze, bowiem rozpływam się w drogiej dobroci waszej. Wstyd mi. Nigdy nie mówiono tak do mnie. '''PRZEOR: Ależ tak... ależ tak... Kochano ciebie wiele i wiesz to dobrze sam, że często mówiono do cię ze słodyczą. Byłżebyś niewdzięcznikiem ? Nie. Mówisz to, bo jesteś odziany próżnością, bowiem masz włosy utrefione pięknie, i piękne szaty (dzięki Bogu, że nie jestem dziewczyną) i białe ręce o wypieszczonych palcach... a jużbyś chciał, jestem pewien, mieć na sobie łachmany, powiewać długą brodą, szorstką od brudu i ciężką od deszczu, i dźwięczeć wytartymi groszami jałmużny w sakwie swej żebraczej. Cicho ! cicho ! Nie płaczże moje dziecię! Cóż ? nie chcesz uśmiechnąć się, mój mnichu żebraku? Nie mogę wywołać uśmiechu na twych ustach! Czyliż ty nie rozumiesz, mój synu, — wszak myślisz wciąż o rzeczach, których niema wcale, (i których nigdy nie było, moje dziecko)., Czyliż mam ci powtórzyć, że przyszedłeś tu, że jesteś, więc wszystko dobrze. Cóż on sobie wyobraża, Boże drogi! '''DON MIGUEL: Jakoż czynicie, ojcze, że tak w mem sercu czytacie? Nie zwoliłeś mi nawet otworzyć serca przed tobą! Jakoż czynicie, by czytać tak w mem sercu, zamkniętej księdze? '''PRZEOR: Powstań! Żałośnie mi tutaj wyglądasz. I nie całuj mych kolan. Czyż nie umiesz siedzieć spokojnie? Każę ci przygotować celę. Słyszysz? Chcę, byś był blisko mnie. Będziesz miał noce ciężkie, samotne i długie (czekaj-że, człecze, odziany próżnością!) zobaczysz tedy, jak to się modli nocą samotnie wśród czterech murów wieczności. Ach, to nie wasze fontanny łez w księżycu te modlitwy wśród czterech ścian, od których głuszy się głuchnie. Te litanje bez myśli już i bez dociekań, długie, jak cień uciekającej miłości. Chcę, byś był blisko mnie. Ale nigdy nie będziesz mię przyzywał — słyszysz, synu? powiesz tylko sam sobie: ojciec jest tam za tą ścianą, co nigdy nie ma snów. Ojciec jest tam. Jest stary i śpi w swych trzech deskach, a ja tu sam jestem, sam z mem sercem kamiennem, szepcący pacierze w ucho kamieni. Bowiem wy, ludzie, mówicie, że mury mają uszy dla waszych bluźnierstw i zdrad, lecz tu, gdzie życie me jest uśmiechem z pod szminek, lub łzą kobiecą, upadłą na szyby, tu kamienie są pełne cierpliwości, co czeka, i oczekiwania, co słucha... '''DON MIGUEL: Celo ciemna! Obrazie mego serca! Radosne umartwienie! Ciszo katakumb! Jakże cię już miłuję! '''PRZEOR: Miłość i pośpiech źle idą w parze, Manaro, bowiem się cierpliwością mierzy miłość. Krok równy jest najpewniejszy, — to postawa miłości, — czyli idzie żywopłotem jaśminów z dziewczyną pod ramię, czyli samotna między dwie aleje grobowców... Cicho! Nie przyszedłeś tu na podstępy, mój panie! Tutaj — życie jest długie. Trzeba nam tu dzieciństwa, i młodości, i nauki, i kształcenia ich, i dojrzałości, znającej sprawiedliwą wagę każdej rzeczy, i powolnej starości, rozmiłowanej w mogile. Z jakąż więc przezornością poruszać się trzeba: bowiem płonące ciało buntuje się przeciw stygnącej krwi, a trza leżeć spokojnie w wąskiej i krótkiej trumnie, kiedy się w niej przylegnie ze zdrową ochotą przespania godziny, czy dwóch snem pustym i głębokim, jak chwila. Toczyć krew własną, to rzecz łagodnie zdradliwa, a bezsenność pożera serce. Otóż, — życie jest długie tutaj, — słyszysz? Głód zbyt okrutny jest także pokusą: trzeba gryźć chwasty i korzonki szczęką zwierzęcia, które ma wielką łąkę i długie dnie lata przed sobą. I trzeba przemawiać do wieczności jasno i poprostu, nawet nocą, gdy miłość jej chwyta za gardło, jak zbójca. Wiedz również, że jest dobrze powtarzać przekazane słowo, — koryto skalne dla gorzkich wód twej miłości, — bowiem trza, by modły były postem, zanim się staną ucztą, i nagością serdeczną, zanim będą płaszczem niebieskim gwiazdami światów gwarnym. Nadejdzie może dzień, kiedy ci Bóg pozwoli wejść gwałtownie, jako siekiera w miąższ drzewny, i paść szalenie, jak kamień w mrok wód, i wśliznąć się śpiewnie, jak ogień w pierś metalu. Tego dnia poznasz, z jakiej gliny ten świat jest uczynion, i będziesz swobodnie mówił z duszą świata, i drzewa, i wody, i metalu. I będziesz mówił do niej głosem wiatru, i dżdżu, i rozmiłowanej niewiasty. O, mój synu! Człowiek niejednokrotnie mawiał nie twarzą w prochu, lecz stojąc przed Bogiem — i dysząc Mu w oblicze wprost swoją miłością, jako pożar olbrzymich borów albo miasta! I Bóg się śmiał, — bowiem bały się Jego anioły... To wszystko może kiedyś przyjść, mój synu, gdy wąż starą skórę odmieni, — ale trzeba zaczynać od początku, — w tem ci to jest wszystko. Gryźć kamienie, skowycząc: panie! panie! panie! To, jak współżyć z kobietą, która nie ma serca. — Trza to zostawić zdradzonym, co płaczą jedną noc, czy miesiąc, czyli dziesięć lat tutaj — żywot jest długi. Będziesz się tedy strzegł tworzenia nowych modlitw. Będziesz śpiewał pokornie z psałterza maluczkich, i będziesz czekał. Z ostatniej nocnej skry, z twego szaleństwa pierwsza zorza wstanie! Krater serca wyje i grzmi, i czarny pomiot lawy rozdziera chmury i spada szarym głodem na pola i winnice: taką jest niszcząca modlitwa namiętności. Ale gdy serce zaśnie w balsamie długich lat, gdy ciało zamrze, krew zbieleje, a szpik zaschnie w kościach, gdy przeszła miłość, gdy przeszły ból, miłość, i ból, i nienawiść staną się widziadłami, w których szpada się topi, jak w wodzie, a warga chwyta jeno własne odbicie, jak w szkle, tedy dopiero mówi się do Boga nie o sobie samym i nie o własnem nędznem nieszczęściu, — ale o człowieku, i o pianie mórz, i o piasku, i o wietrze, i o dżdżu ! Wiesz, jaki święty rzekł "oto wicher mój brat i moja siostra mgła". O, moje dziecię ! gdybyś wiedział, co człowiek może rzec Bogu, gdy ciało jego krzyczy od zachwytu — Bóg, który wielbi siebie - — Nie masz twarzy człowieka, co słucha, don Miguelu, zbyt myślisz o twej boleści. Czemu szukasz boleści? Czemu boisz się stracić tę, którąś odnalazł? — Pokuta nie jest bólem. Ona jest miłością. '''DON MIGUEL: Słucham was, ojcze. O daleko odemnie jest chęć utopienia mej nędzy w szaleństwie bólu. Niech ręka Boga mierzy gorzką miarę dnia i nocy, nie moja ręka! Niech niebo niewinne nie powie —: oto Manara niesie mi barwiony ból, jak nierządnica płacząca. Nie, ojcze! Znajdziesz we mnie łagodne zwierzę do obracania żarn, wołu, co da smarować swe boki pokłute, lekiem litości i zasypia cicho, by zorza odnalazła go rzeźkim do pracy i radosnym, jako pieśń kurów porannych, i pełnym mocy, pragnącej zadośćuczynienia. '''PRZEOR: O, łasko Boża! Już gawędzi mój Manara, jakoby mnich, co żebrze dla swych biednych w żywym barwnym tłumie pod jasnem słońcem niedzieli, gdy miasto pachnie całe nabożeństwem i jadłem niedzielnem. Hola, mój piękny panie ! oszczędzaj zapał i wymowę, proszę, na dzień jesienny i wieczór zimowy, gdy trzeba będzie boso, w woni minionych lat dźwiękać groszem skarbonki pod oknem bigota, i przed wrotami starego kupca, i w przedsieniu nierządnicy, tak hojnej, że aż chce się płakać. Nie, piękny, piękny panie! Jeszcześmy tam nie doszli! Patrzę i widzę (niech mi Bóg przebaczy) nie oślicę o grzbiecie wgiętym, zszerszemałym, co nosi codzienny chleb, nie oślicę, co przychodzi jeść z ręki brata furtjana, ale raczej rycerskiego rumaka, karmionego owsem, skąpanego w piaskach Maurytanji! i zdzieranego pogańską ostrogą. Co za ogień ! Co za niecierpliwość straszliwa! Spokoju! spokoju ! drogie dziecię, — a z trochą dobrej woli wszystko pójdzie dobrze... Idę wydać potrzebne rozkazy. '''DON MIGUEL: Oto księżyc, a oto ziemia, a oto człowiek słaby i jego wielki ból a jednak, mimo, że to wszystko jest, nie umiem rzec, że Ty jesteś. Kimże bom ja jest, bym śmiał rzec, że Ty jesteś? Nie jestem pewny, anim nie jest w prawie być pewnym, — prócz tej jedynej pewności — miłości mej, miłości mej,ślepej miłości mej ku Tobie. Nic nie jest czystem, prócz mej miłości ku Tobie! Nic nie jest wielkiem, prócz mej miłości ku Tobie, Nic nie jest pięknem, prócz mej miłości ku Tobie. Złuda się rozwiała, namiętność umarła, pamięć się zatarła, — miłość ostała. Nic nie jest szczerem, prócz mej miłości ku Tobie. Nic nie jest prawdą, prócz mej miłości ku Tobie. Nic nie jest nieśmiertelnem, prócz mej miłości w Tobie. Bowiem jestem li zmarłym śród ukochanych mych zmarłych, i próżnem słowem, prochem w uściech żywych. — Miłość ostała. O, piękno! O, smutne, biedne piękno! Ale chcę chwalić piękno, z niego bowiem rodzi się — boleść, Oblubienica — Oblubieńca. Twa wielka miłość pali serce moje, Twa wielka miłość, jedyna pewność moja. O, łzy! o głodzie wieczności I o radości! Górze! — daruj mi! Górze! — miłuj mnie!